The Castle 2
''The Castle 2 ''is the thirty-fifth season of the RSF Franchise, and is a revival of the first ever Original RSF Series Format. It is also the fifth season of Generation 3. The season followed American Grit. This season saw 28 competitors compete as teams, pairs and individuals (similar to The Challenge: Free Agents before Free Agents) and face 3 different elimination styles: The Tower, The Dungeon and The Royal Court, in that order. Competitors alternated competing as teams, pairs and individuals with the teams and pairs being decided by those who most recently survived eliminations. On team days, the last place team became eligible for elimination with the winning team and last place team each voting two members of the last place team into the Tower elimination where players competed in a game of trivia with each having 5 ropes (1 safety rope of their choosing) with the first 2 players to lose their safety rope being eliminated. On pair days, the last place pair automatically was forced into elimination while the two pairs who finished 2nd and 3rd to last would be eligible for elimination with the winning pair choosing 1 of the 4 to join the last place pair in the Dungeon Elimination. The 3 participated in a typical Elimination Challenge within the Dungeon with the winner staying in the game and the other 2 being eliminated. On individual days, all players compete with the 3 last place players up for elimination to face judgment by the 5 challenge winners deemed the Royal Court. Each Royal Court member was assigned a number of spades and gave them to the nominee they wanted to eliminate. The 2 who received the most spades would be eliminated. This cycle continued until 6 remained at which point they faced The Gauntlet where they faced one final Tower, Dungeon and Royal Court made up of a jury of eliminated contestants with 1 falling victim to each leaving the Final Three to face the Final Challenge. In the end, splozojames50 defeated Halloween and Jkjkjk15 in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for The Castle 2 opened on July 20, 2016 and were open for roughly a week. 29 people applied for the season and all 29 were initially cast based on those applications. However, once the season began, 1 player who was initially cast did not sign the rules in time and was thus removed from the competition with no replacements brought in due to all applicants being cast. That player was: |} The season occurred from late July 2016 to early September 2016. Notable Snubs Due to all players who applied being cast, no applicant was turned down to compete for the season. Cast |} Game Summary :The 1st Round divided players into five teams of 5 and one team of 4 based on the order they signed the rules, one player did not sign the rules and was removed thus making a team of 3. :The 2nd Round divided players into thirteen pairs as determined by the previous round's Tower winners. They chose one person (not themselves) to have no partner and thus be safe for the round. Game progress |} Types of challenges *'Bold' indicates team captains Team challenges *Episodes: 1, 4, 7, 10 | | | | | |} Pair challenges *Episodes: 2, 5, 8, 11 | | | | | | |} Individual challenges *Episodes: 3, 6, 9, 12 Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.